


and then he kissed her

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [26]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin starts a ritual for Galahad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then he kissed her

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: _the passage of time_
> 
> lmao now that i think about it that is almost ironic given how long ago i've had this idea but never did finished it until now.

“What is this?”

“A gesture of the congratulatory nature.” Merlin states, not looking away even when the loose leaf front page Galahad holds out blocks most of his computer screen.

“ _And then he kissed her_?” Galahad repeats, looking at the headline of _The Sun_.

“It doesn’t say _Margaret Thatcher Assassinated_ now, does it?”

Galahad shakes his head, and if Galahad has seen Merlin smile, even just once, he would call what he is seeing _it_.

“Precisely so.”

 

This is how it starts.

Merlin only ever gives him that first headline.

All the other, Galahad collects for himself.

(Kind of.)

 

Sometimes it gets a little blurry when they give him the good drugs after a particularly disastrous mission and it is not for a lack of trying that Galahad gets the front page when the last words he mutters before he drops off go a little like _save me a headline._

The _don’t I always_ goes unheard, and so does the relief in Merlin’s answer. Galahad also doesn’t feel the hand that sweeps his hair from getting matted to his forehead with all that blood.

Harry Hart figures there are some things that don’t require an explanation.

Because when he wakes up, sitting next to his cup of jello in the infirmary is the front page of yesterday’s paper.

Apparently, _Werewolf Seized in Southend_.

Galahad doesn’t know how Merlin always knows, how he sometimes misses the newspaper stand near his home before they close for the night, how the customer before him buys the last copy.

It could be magic, but he likes to think of it as Merlin’s job description. That whether rain or shine, botched assassination attempt or an international crime ring brought down in the dark of night, Galahad will have a cut out of the front page of _The Sun_.

It becomes a ritual for them.


End file.
